


love in lace

by twinkyixing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Feminization, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkyixing/pseuds/twinkyixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo stirs in his sleep, shifting under the covers, and Yixing all but slams his laptop shut in mortification. He stills, waits for his boyfriend’s breathing to slow, and cracks the screen open with the brightness all the way down. His mouse is still hovering over the yellow <i>Buy now!</i> button.</p><p>Yixing audibly swallows and reminds himself why he’s on this page in the first place. Taking a deep breath, he clicks the button to confirm the purchase. An email arrives just after. <i>Thank you for choosing us! Your order is being processed!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	love in lace

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for reLAY over on lj!

Kyungsoo stirs in his sleep, shifting under the covers, and Yixing all but slams his laptop shut in mortification. He stills, waits for his boyfriend’s breathing to slow, and cracks the screen open with the brightness all the way down. His mouse is still hovering over the yellow _Buy now!_ button.

Yixing audibly swallows and reminds himself why he’s on this page in the first place. Taking a deep breath, he clicks the button to confirm the purchase. An email arrives just after. _Thank you for choosing us! Your order is being processed!_

He slips his laptop onto the floor and scoots under the blanket, shimmying up to Kyungsoo and willing his heart to slow down.

⚦ 

It takes four business days for the package to arrive, black plastic shining in the sun when Yixing approaches the doorstep. He’d tracked its progress all week, refreshing the page every hour, leaving work early when he knew it was supposed to get delivered. This way leaves no room for error; Kyungsoo won’t intercept it. He’ll show Kyungsoo eventually, but right now, this is just for him.

He pretends to look at the package with confusion before making a show of shrugging and tucking it under his arm. Can’t risk the neighbors thinking he ordered this on purpose. Once the door is unlocked and he’s inside, Yixing stashes it on the highest shelf of his closet. Then, he flicks the television on and pretends it never existed.

⚦ 

It takes three regular days for Yixing to open the package. He does it when Kyungsoo is spending a day with his parents, sure to be out for a few hours more. His prize sits between his legs, where he sits cross-legged on the floor of the bedroom. The plastic gives easily under his fingers, ripping open to reveal a rainbow of pastels.

The panties are individually packaged as well. Yixing grunts in exasperation. It’s taken him so long to actually get this far that this last barrier is just annoying. This plastic opens quickly too, though, and soon enough Yixing is holding a pair of lavender panties all done up in lace.

Something under his skin heats at the sight and he’s gingerly setting them down on the bed, like they’ll puff into dust if he makes one wrong move. They’re delicate, so so soft, everything Yixing wanted.

His pants are shucked off in a flash, cheeks flushing in anticipation. Embarrassment. Curiosity. His boxer briefs follow. Yixing wonders how the panties will compare to the tight cotton of his boxer briefs, if they’ll hug him in the same places. He turns to the bed and picks up the panties with both hands. They’re the prettiest shade of purple he could imagine. This is the pair he’s been most looking forward to.

Left leg, right leg. A bit of a struggle to get them over his thighs. Some awkward tucking. There’s an odd tightness where he’s not used to it. The ruching, he remembers.

It’s silly at first, but Yixing looks at himself in the mirror and feels euphoric. He lifts his hands away from his hips and spins a little. The lace is snug against him, tracing the curves of his ass and softening the hard lines of his hips. It wraps around his pelvis neatly, the ruched back emphasizing the divide between his plush cheeks. He feels… pretty.

He tries out the stretch and finds he can sit down, back in front of his spread of lace. There’s a mint green pair with white lace trim, a pair of something called boyshorts that’s covered in tiny unicorns, and several pairs just like the ones he has on but in different colors. Yixing smiles about his haul, almost clapping for joy.

There are still two items that Yixing is nervous about. He knows real bras wouldn’t do much on him, but this site had some sort of loungewear alternative called bralettes. Frankly, he’s not sure what they’re supposed to do, but they come in all kinds of beautiful styles and colors. He’d gotten two, one in princess pink and one in white.

The lace is just as enticing on these, but Yixing decides that they can wait. He’s already had enough for today; emotional discoveries are kind of exhausting. He moves to take off his pretty new panties but stops in his tracks when he hears a key in the front door. _”Shit,”_ he grits out. Kyungsoo wasn’t supposed to be home until four.

Plastic and lace fly around in a flurry of panic, but finally everything is tucked away in the closet, out of Kyungsoo’s range of vision entirely. Except for the pair he’s still wearing. The door creaks open and Kyungsoo’s footfalls sound like gunshots in the foyer. Yixing yelps and grabs for the nearest pant-shaped thing he can find, rocketing his legs into them as fast as he can.

He breathes a sigh of relief as Kyungsoo calls his name from the kitchen, steadying his voice before answering. “I’m in the bedroom,” he tries to sing-song. Grabbing his phone from the nightstand, he reclines on the bed and tries to look like he’s been there all day.

The sweatpants he managed to shove on feel weird and tight though. He spares them a worried glance and _oh_ \--they’re Kyungsoo’s. Yixing gulps at the pattern of spaceships that covers his legs. Well, most of his legs.

"Why are you wearing my sweatpants?" Kyungsoo's voice sounds from the doorway.

"Why are you home early?" Yixing counters, injecting what he hopes is the right amount of carelessness into his tone. He knows it sounds suspicious, but Kyungsoo is always tired after spending time with his parents. Yixing hopes he’s too tired to press the issue. Kyungsoo’s face scrunches up and he seems to let go for the moment, turning to drop off his bag and coat in the living room.

Yixing decides to keep the sweatpants on and meanders into the living room, still sans shirt. Kyungsoo is sitting on the couch with a glass of water in his hand, and he turns around when Yixing enters the room. His gaze is easy enough to follow. It lingers on Yixing’s hips, where the waistband is settled tight.

“So, movie night?” Yixing’s voice is too high, too sudden, much too loud. Kyungsoo tears his eyes away from Yixing’s happy trail and nods silently, going back to scan their DVD collection on the shelf underneath the television. “You pick,” he says.

Obliging, Yixing crouches down to get at his special section. When they first moved in together, Kyungsoo had insisted on alphabetizing their DVDs. Every time they’d watch a movie, Yixing piled up all of his favorites off the side. Eventually Kyungsoo gave up, and now all the DVDs but Yixing’s favorites are organized neatly in order.

“Hey, Xing,” Kyungsoo mumbles. Yixing makes a noise of acknowledgement, getting onto his hands and knees to see the DVD spines better.

“What’s your favorite color?” Yixing would be confused by the question, but he likes to think he’s gotten used to Kyungsoo’s quirks by now. He often pipes up with something random like this.

With a grunt as he reaches towards his movie choice, Yixing answers, “Black, why?”

“Are you sure it isn’t purple?”

Yixing’s head hits the shelf as he jerks upward, trying to face Kyungsoo as quickly as he can. “What makes you say that?” he squeaks, even as he moves to hold the DVD case over his ass.

“Those sweatpants are pretty old. Kinda see-through.” There’s quiet for a moment as Yixing practically feels himself fill up with horror, red and burning. “When were you planning on telling me?” Kyungsoo asks the question softly, eyes trying to meet Yixing’s no matter how much they dart around.

“Soon,” Yixing breathes. He looks into Kyungsoo’s face and doesn’t see disgust, disapproval, disappointment. Rationally, he never expected Kyungsoo to be mean, but worry is a nasty thing. Seeing that his boyfriend is genuinely curious, Yixing decides that he might as well come clean.

“I just wasn’t sure if you’d be as into it as I am, you know?” He drops his eyes to his ankles, the nearly four inches of them that aren’t covered by the traitorous sweatpants. “I didn’t want to make you feel obligated.”

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows. “So it is a fetish thing then? Because if it’s anything else, you know you can talk about that with me too. Right?”

Warmth curls up and around Yixing’s heart and he meets Kyungsoo’s gaze without fear. “Yeah, of course.” The silence comes back, but this time it’s thrumming with a heady mix of anticipation and euphoria.

Kyungsoo leans forward from the couch to run a finger down Yixing’s cheek. “How about we watch that movie and talk more later?”

Yixing nods and cuddles up next to Kyungsoo.

⚦ 

Only twenty minutes into the movie and Yixing is fidgeting enough for Kyungsoo to glare at him. He’s not sure how Kyungsoo is so calm, apparently not consumed with thoughts of lace panties and frilly bras.

"Are they itchy?" Kyungsoo asks with a smirk, running a hand down Yixing’s side to fiddle with the waistband of his sweatpants.

Yixing shudders when he feels Kyungsoo’s index finger trace the top of his panties. “Not at all,” he replies. “I have good taste.”

He pauses for a minute before something occurs to him. “Hey, how come you don’t seem surprised at all?”

Genuine amusement lights up Kyungsoo’s face as he looks at Yixing. “We have a joint bank account, Yixing. Of course I was going to see what you spent $80 on at one in the morning.”

Yixing sits there, dumbstruck, as he realizes how stupid that had been. “How come you didn’t bring it up sooner?”

“I knew you’d tell me when you were ready,” comes Kyungsoo’s easy answer. “Besides, I wasn’t even sure if they were for you. Maybe they were for me.” He looks up to the ceiling, pretending to think. “Or your secret mistress.”

Snorting, Yixing pulls Kyungsoo closer and plants a peck on his shoulder. “Yeah, she and I have been together for years now behind your back.” He’d said it as a joke, but the atmosphere in the room shifts. Kyungsoo leans into Yixing’s space and smiles a certain smile that Yixing recognizes immediately. He gulps.

“What’s she like, this mistress of yours?” Kyungsoo’s voice is provocative, and Yixing takes less time than usual to catch on to his meaning.

With a blush to rival the pink pair of panties in his bedroom closet, Yixing thinks for a moment. “She’s shy, but outspoken.” Kyungsoo nods, urging him on. “She likes to be treated like a princess,” Yixing continues.

“How about a queen?” Kyungsoo asks, letting his other hand join the one on Yixing’s ass.

Yixing stands firm. “No, definitely a princess. But I’m sure she’d appreciate the suggestion.” Kyungsoo is breathing Yixing’s air now, so close it’s almost too warm. The tension hangs thick between them, and Yixing knows that it could go either way at this point. The soft but insistent press of lace against his growing erection begs him to continue.

He gives in. “You know what she would like?” The sentence comes out in one quick breath, and Yixing’s heart jumps into his throat.

Kyungsoo grips Yixing’s ass tightly, leaning in to let their foreheads touch. “I hope it’s showing me how pretty she is in all her new lingerie,” he says. His eyes are doing that thing that Yixing loves, the sparkle that sends Yixing’s heartrate shooting into the 200s.

Closing the gap, Yixing presses his lips to Kyungsoo’s and is unable to stop a smile from curling up the edges of his mouth. Kyungsoo returns it and their teeth clack together uncomfortably. Tension broken, they both laugh softly and pull away.

Yixing goes fuzzy inside, basking in how contented he feels right now. Tingles flow up his spine as Kyungsoo’s hand feels the notches between his vertebrae. He’s methodical, touching each one, but Yixing can feel the care in the action. He should have known that Kyungsoo would be so accepting. He’s just glad he found out.

Finally done with mapping Yixing’s back, Kyungsoo lets a hand drift to the front of Yixing’s borrowed sweatpants. With a sharp breath in, Yixing remembers the fire that had scorched his insides. He wants Kyungsoo to see him, to see how pretty he is.

“Bedroom?” is all he manages to get out. As excited as Yixing is, as much as he wants this, he’s still nervous. This is all new territory. “Bedroom,” Kyungsoo says. The conviction in his voice helps.  


⚦ 

  


Kyungsoo lies on the bed, arms behind his head as he observes. Yixing watches the way his eyebrows raise and preens, flashing his boyfriend a cutesy peace sign as he stands at the foot of the bed. He’s thrown the tiny sweatpants to the side and is only wearing his purple panties.

“Turn around.” Kyungsoo’s voice is throaty, a point of pride to Yixing. He makes a show of turning slowly, bending over and wiggling his ass a little. He can’t help it, he giggles at how turned on Kyungsoo seems. Peeking through his legs, he sees an upside-down Kyungsoo reach down to palm at his growing erection.

Yixing flushes, partly because he’s bent over but mostly because he’s feeling his own arousal creep back. He stands up again, facing Kyungsoo, who crooks a finger at him to come closer. Yixing obliges, crawling onto the bed as seductively as he can, stopping to straddle Kyungsoo’s hips.

The panties are small and Yixing feels them stretch to accommodate the new position, but the tightness isn’t as uncomfortable as it should be. It’s thrilling, even as Kyungsoo slides a finger under the hem to prod at Yixing’s hip. His cock stirs when Kyungsoo withdraws the finger to spread both hands over the lace covering his backside.

“So soft,” he breathes. “So pretty, my girl is so pretty.” Yixing watches Kyungsoo’s eyes dart up to meet his, to make sure that was okay. He nods and smiles, one corner of his mouth quirking up in an embarrassed affirmation.

Kyungsoo’s hands run up Yixing’s sides and settle on his shoulders, applying just enough pressure to flip Yixing over. His feet are stuck under their pillows but now Kyungsoo is on top of him and oh, that’s nice. The stretched-tight fabric of Kyungsoo’s I-Am-Seeing-My-Parents-Today khakis rubs against Yixing’s cock deliciously, but all too soon it’s gone.

Kisses tickle Yixing’s stomach as Kyungsoo mouths his way down his boyfriend’s body, pausing when he reaches the panties. He uses his thumbs to rub into Yixing’s hipbone on either side, eventually leaning in and tracing his tongue along the bottom hemline of Yixing’s left thigh. Doing the same on Yixing’s right side elicits a shiver and a soft gasp.

“Does my pretty girl like this? Does it feel good?” Kyungsoo’s breathy voice makes goosebumps break out on Yixing’s skin and he nods, unable to come up with the right words to answer. He likes being pretty like this. The tip of Kyungsoo’s middle finger wiggles under the tight hem, followed by the rest of his hand.

He cups Yixing’s ass and plants a wet kiss just above where Yixing wants it most. When Yixing whines Kyungsoo indulges him, gently mouthing at Yixing’s obvious erection through the lace. His tongue feels different through the flowery pattern, spit coming through unevenly.

Yixing gathers the nerve to look down and is in awe; Kyungsoo's plush lips wrap around him through the lavender lace, and it looks downright obscene. He knows a mental picture could never do this justice but he tries anyway. Kyungsoo prods gently with his tongue and Yixing resists the urge to throw his head back. Then the warmth is gone and Yixing is cocking his head down at Kyungsoo.

"Before we really get started, do you have anything else you wanna show me?" he says, all smirk and knowing gaze. Yixing rolls his eyes and agrees, excited despite the annoyance of stopping just as things were getting good. He heaves himself out of the bed and shuffles over to the closet, bent nearly double because of his... situation.

Still, he can feel Kyungsoo's eyes following every move. They burn especially hot on his ass when he gets on tiptoes to reach his hiding place. The black plastic still gets Yixing's heart pumping but now he's glad Kyungsoo knows. He's also way too excited to show off the rest of his haul. (Kyungsoo had been right about the $80. It was a bit excessive.)

First he pulls out the rainbow of panties, giggling when Kyungsoo points out the unicorn-covered pair. When his boyfriend nods approvingly, Yixing sets the underwear aside and pulls out the bralettes. Kyungsoo's whole face lights up when he sees the white one, immediately extending his hand. Yixing hands it over, sheepish.

He watches Kyungsoo's dexterous fingers run over the seams and the straps and the patterned lace. It's the exact same lace as the panties, and Yixing had chosen that on purpose. He starts when Kyungsoo thrusts the bralette in his face, eager smile just a bit unexpected. Though honestly, Yixing should be used to this by now.

With a sigh, Yixing takes the bralette and investigates it before maneuvering himself into it. The band hugs his ribcage tightly but the straps are a little loose. The white lace looks stunning on him, though, if Kyungsoo's sharp breath in means anything. He's gotta agree, he thinks as he checks himself out in the mirror next to the door. It goes well with the purple, too.

Yixing smiles when he sees Kyungsoo standing up behind him, hands extended to wrap around his waist. Like always, Yixing flexes his knees a bit so Kyungsoo can see over his shoulder. They look at themselves in the mirror: Yixing dressed up and looking radiant; Kyungsoo's hands laying claim to Yixing's hips and stomach and ribs and shoulders, as they canvas Yixing's skin.

Kyungsoo's warm lips touch Yixing's neck and he controls the automatic flinch, smiling instead. “You like it?” he asks, voice velvety. He gets a brief nod before Kyungsoo's grip tightens, pulling them both back to the bed.

This time, Kyungsoo doesn't wait. His lips press against Yixing's, hard and insistent. Fingertips scorch over Yixing's sides until Kyungsoo is gripping him firmly in one hand, bringing ringed fingers up and down much slower than Yixing wants. Amidst it all is the softness of the lace, contrasting with Kyungsoo's steady and strong actions.

"So beautiful for me," Kyungsoo mutters between open-mouthed kisses. "Love how you look, like this," he mumbles. Yixing feels his face heat up. The compliments come with Kyungsoo's mouth getting closer and closer to his rapidly hardening cock.

Suddenly, cold air hits Yixing's cock as Kyungsoo pulls the panties aside. A warm mouth replaces the underwear and excitement rushes to his hips. His cock twitches inside of Kyungsoo's mouth and he feels Kyungsoo let out a laugh.

It takes all he has to not shudder when Kyungsoo dips all the way down his length, covering his cock in saliva. He bites his lip when Kyungsoo pulls off and forms a ring with his fingers again. The constant up and down is faster this time, but it's not enough.

Yixing looks questioningly at Kyungsoo when he tries to take the panties off, but gives in when he continues his efforts. At least he still has the bralette on. There has to be things he could keep on and maintain Kyungsoo's access, but he can't think of everything right now. He's just about to suggest a skirt when he feels a wet finger at his entrance.

While Yixing had been lost in thoughts of thigh highs and tiaras, Kyungsoo has gotten the lube from the nightstand and coated his fingers. He files away the idea to bring up later and smiles up at Kyungsoo, who presses in gently.

The first one is usually difficult but Yixing's anticipation makes the stretch easier, and soon enough Kyungsoo is scissoring three fingers inside of him. It feels good but Yixing wants more. He says as much to Kyungsoo, who laughs and reaches back for the lube.

Yixing swears he hears Kyungsoo whisper something like _what my pretty girl wants, she gets_ but he doesn't bring it up. Kyungsoo's cock is pressing into him, slowly at first, faster when Yixing complains. "So needy," Kyungsoo scolds.

Yixing accommodates Kyungsoo’s length quickly, running his hands up Kyungsoo's arms to rest on his shoulders. He presses down just a bit and brings his head up, kissing Kyungsoo before he whispers _move_. And Kyungsoo obliges, pulling out almost entirely before pushing back in and settling himself there. Then he stops, silencing Yixing's whine with another kiss.

Hot lips move down Yixing's jawline, neck, chest, until they reach the edge of the bralette. Yixing will admit that there's too much fabric bunching up, but Kyungsoo uses that looseness to maneuver past the lace and swipe his tongue over Yixing's nipple.

Finally, Kyungsoo starts to move his hips, but he sets a maddeningly slow pace. He keeps flicking his tongue across Yixing's nipple, occasionally switching sides, but doesn't speed up. Yixing knows how Kyungsoo gets when he's in one of these moods, so he settles in to enjoy the ride.

He concentrates on the slide, in and out, closing his eyes. Kyungsoo drags against his insides and adds a well-timed swipe, wet tongue hardening Yixing's nipple. After a few strokes, Yixing understands why Kyungsoo does this. He has time to look in his boyfriend’s eyes and appreciate the sensation.

But just as Yixing gets used to it, Kyungsoo does what he always seems to do. He flips Yixing’s expectations on their head and speeds up, impossibly sudden, drawing a sharp gasp out of Yixing. Kyungsoo’s hips are slamming against his, sweaty skin sticking together for a millisecond before it’s separated again.

Kyungsoo is kissing him through the moans--or at least trying to. Eventually Yixing brings Kyungsoo down and tucks his face into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. If he sinks his teeth into the tender skin there every once in awhile, who’s to blame him? Kyungsoo groans each time he does it, and Yixing likes the way he speeds up in response.

When the bed is shaking and the headboard is hitting the wall, Yixing knows they’re both close. He takes a deep breath in and brings a leg up over Kyungsoo’s waist, kissing his neck. Heat spreads through his body as he feels his orgasm build. His moans get noticeably higher and Kyungsoo smiles, giving him one last kiss before he straightens up.

Yixing’s thighs are yanked forward and Kyungsoo bends him in half, still managing to pound into him at the same rhythm. The weight of Kyungsoo’s body makes him feel small in all the right ways, and he knows he can’t last much longer.

“ _Shit_ ,” he grits out, seeing white sparks dance at the edge of his vision. Yixing comes, knowing that his cum is decorating his new bralette. He sees Kyungsoo’s eyes land on it and resists a smile when Kyungsoo pulls out, adding his own cum to Yixing’s chest. Panting takes precedence for a few moments before they look each other in the eyes, Kyungsoo letting out an exhausted bark of a laugh.

“God, you do look so good, Xing,” he breathes. Yixing grins and thanks him. Kyungsoo fidgets and moves a hand to grip Yixing’s thigh.

“I had an idea for next time,” Yixing gets out between breaths. His face is getting red, but he knows it’s more from excitement than embarrassment.

“Do tell,” Kyungsoo says, like he already knows what it is.


End file.
